


Happy Hakyeon day

by coupsyboopsy



Category: VIXX
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fallen Angel, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Smut, happy hakyeon day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupsyboopsy/pseuds/coupsyboopsy
Summary: I had a Hakyeon birthday event on my Tumblr where my few followers would send number requests and ratings and I'd write little drabbles for them using those words! I received three and it was fun to do in celebration of our leader's year of getting older.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. Grinding  
> 27\. Happy Birthday

Waiting for Hakyeon to come home was frustrating. He’s such a wonderful person that gives his attention and love to his fans, even on a day that is about him. He stays out all day and late just so he can spend as much time with Starlights as possible.

But a suggestive text of your bum in something frilly and lacy, something that would have him frustrated instantly, receives an “I’ll be home in less than an hour” with a grumpy emoji five minutes later.

An hour means lighting candles and finishing the last of the chocolates you made for him. You check on the meat you cooked and is warming in the oven, making sure nothing is charred or overcooked. You bring out the sides, putting them into the new dishes you'd bought just for special occasions.

Cha Hakyeon's birthday is a special occasion.

It's 46 minutes before the sound of the key turning in the lock breaks the silence and you hurry out to greet him, purposely leaving your apron on to tease. He knows what's underneath, but the thrill of him getting to it is what you're craving.

" **Happy birthday** , handsome," you coo, your arms draping over his shoulders. Your fingers graze over the cropped hairs on the back of his neck and you can see his shiver crashing through him. His mind has been on you this whole time, and he makes sure to waste no time closing the space between your lips and his. He pulls you against him with a deep growl, one that burns its way to your groin.

"You're the most wicked person alive sending me this while I'm working." He punctuates his words by grabbing your ass, hard and possessive. His voice is predatory and you don't seem to care when you know that it follows. He kicks off his shoes before lifting your legs around his waist, lips attaching to your neck as he makes his way to the couch. He collapses down, hands on your lace-covered bottom.   
  
"You made dinner."

"I did."

"I'm having you first." He pulls you against him more and you can feel the heat in his groin, his hard member straining against his tight jeans. He groans and drops his head back on the couch. His bronze neck extended like that is tempting, and you give in just enough to leave quickly-fading marks.

He lets out a low moan when you start to rock your hips over him, **grinding** down in a slow, calculated rhythm. His hands glide up your back, pulling the strings to your apron. He throws it aside, leaving you bare save for the lace.

"You're really trying to kill me, aren't you?" You shrug, a smirk toying at your lips. He pats your thighs. He grins up at you, his smile as bright as the twinkle in his eyes, but you know that you're in trouble. He stands effortlessly and carries you to the bedroom. For some reason, you don't seem to care if dinner gets ruined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Irresistible

There is something about Cha Hakyeon that leaves you feeling weak. He has a heart of cold and does whatever he can to help the ones he loves. He has a voice that is so unique and his own that it stands out in an industry of many voices. He has so much confidence in things people tell him are wrong that you can't help but to bask in the glow. He has a smile that literally makes your heart skip a beat.

But he has a body that leaves your knees wobbling and your hands shaking every time you two are intimate. It's not his fault you forget how to speak or stand; he just seems to shimmer with poise and beauty, with golden skin and secret smiles, and you lose all sense of what it means to be  _ sane. _

The way that he touches you, his hands roaming your body with precision and dedication to making sure you feel nothing but pure, unadulterated pleasure is what makes being someone like Hakyeon perfect. It's not that he doesn't know just how attractive he is or that he loves fiercely or that he is kind to everyone. It's the way that he spends so much time in making sure you know how much he loves you, how much he wants you, how  **irresistible** he finds you.

Even on his birthday he spends his time making sure that you finish before he does. A day that you want to give him the same kind of attention, and he does nothing but make you the center of his world again, like always. You know that it's what he wants, that he gains pleasure from giving more than receiving, but one day a year should be enough for him to sacrifice that for you.

And he pulls you close, kissing your shoulder, collarbones, neck, jaw, lips, whispered "I love you" and "you're so amazing" between breaths.

"Happy birthday..." you finally say, a small and satisfied smile on your lips. You thread your fingers into his hair and blink up at him, his skin glistening with a layer of sweat and joy.

"Best birthday ever," he responds as he settles next to you, his arms draping over you. "Thank you for loving me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16\. Broken wings  
> 20\. Breaking the rules

Falling in love was against the rules. Falling in love with a human was definitely against the rules.  The duty of an angel is clearly defined as being a messenger of God. Nothing more. Nothing less. There hadn't been a question to the system in thousands of years, well before Hakyeon was created. The fall of Lucifer was more of an urban legend with rare sightings, like the Yeti or the Loch Ness Monster in Earth.

Angels have free will but no will to be free. The story of Lucifer and his fallen demons seems like a legend created to scare the rest of the angels into submission to follow the rules. They have free will but no will to be free.

Hakyeon was expelled for **breaking the rules**. He delivered a message to a human and he fell in love. She was asleep, his assignment to talk to her in her dreams. He could see into her mind, see her struggles, see why she needed something from God. She was lost in her journey through life, standing before a road with too many forks to choose from. She needed a nudge, an inkling of what her destiny truly was with too much temptation to stray. Darkness surrounded her, workings of Lucifer (or so his training said). She was drowning under what was next for her.

He could see into her soul. He could see the was she thought about the world, the way she put people first, the way she fought for what she believed in. He could see that even in her darkest, most trying times, her heart never hardened. She loved first. Even in her sins, she always loved first.

It's why God sent him to her, to talk to her, to remind her that she's never alone. Hakyeon was selfish and fell in love with her. **His wings were broken** and clipped. He was expelled. He fell in love with a human so now he must live as a human.

He had free will and a will to be free. He wasn't bound by rules that kept his purpose defined. He wasn't bound by being in the presence of humans as a hope or a memory, not believed in by most. He wasn't bound by fantastical myths or scared by legends among his own kind. He wasn't an outcast of the divine creations—he walked with the most loved creations, could talk to them, befriend them, fall in love with the woman who needed connection instead of a dream.

She was more beautiful awake than she was asleep. Her laugh was sweeter than the music he heard in Heaven. Her smile was more beautiful than the Spirit. He knew what burdened her heart and she still put on a brave face for the ones who needed her more than she needed to heal.

"Hi, welcome Coffee Lab cafe. What can I order for you?" Her hair was messy, pulled back into a pony tail. Her eyelashes were defined by simple mascara. Her lips were touched with a faint red. Hakyeon couldn't help but smile with her.

"What would you recommend?"

"My personal favorite is the French Vanilla latte. It's vanilla and hazelnut syrups with espresso. I usually order it with coconut milk. It's Heavenly."

"Is it?" He can't help but to be taken by her words.

"It's what I imagine the sounds of Heaven to taste like."

"Make it exactly how you would for yourself. I would love to taste divinity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Fantasy on repeat while writing this. This will probably be the start of something bigger because I'm inspired now!


End file.
